


Slip of the Tongue

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Ward haven't been acting weird. They haven't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalAegis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAegis/gifts).



“You and Agent Ward have been acting very, very oddly around each other since South Ossetia,” Simmons said, stepping into the lab and barely waiting until Ward—who she slipped past on her way in—was up the stairs and out of earshot before dropping the comment.

Fitz jumped and spun, like he hadn’t heard her come in, and with guilt all over his face. 

She narrowed her eyes. “Fitz?”

“We haven’t been acting _weird_. He’s just—Ward is—“

“Fitz? Why are you turning red?”

He covered his face and turned back to his project on the Holotable, pretending to be engrossed in it like he’d actually been working when she’d walked in and not staring into space, his shoulders hunched. “I’m not red.”

“Fine, then don’t tell me,” Simmons said. “I’ll find out, you know. Or someone else will, who isn’t as _discreet_ as I am.”

“You aren’t discreet, Simmons. If Coulson came up and asked and you knew that Ward and I are snogging then you—“

He seemed to realize what he’d said all at once, eyes wide and looking horrified. “I-I mean not that—“

Simmons grinned. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Fitz groaned, holding his head.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
